Hinata Does Not
by Clumsy Ninjable
Summary: A small rant I wrote up expressing my dislike for people making Hinata OOC and not having a warning!  Flames are welcome because they keep me warm at night! Rated for slight swearing


F.F: Alright people, this is a personal pet peeve of mine. When people write Hinata out of character without a warning.

Y.F.F: Yes, tell me about it! So here we are with, Hinata Does Not…, to tell people how not to absolutely destroy Hinata's character!

[i Start [/i

[b Hinata does not insult people [/b

Hinata would never, ever, ever, ever, ever insult someone. The girl is far too nice to ever meaningfully insult a person. Even if it's a fic that bashes Sakura, and she's getting all up in Hinata's face, Hinata will never insult her.

This is one of the reasons that we love Hinata. She is such a kindhearted person that she'd probably find it hard to insult even Orochimaru! The closest to an insult she would ever get is, 'He's a very bad person.'

[b Hinata does not swear [/b

What's with people making Hinata swear like a truck driver? Honestly, have any of you ever heard Hinata swear? More specifically, have any of you ever heard Hinata swear at another person? Hinata simply does not swear.

There are two ways I can reinforce this. For one, Hinata comes from a clan, a very prestigious clan. Hiashi would never let her swear, even if it was on accident. He'd probably make her wash her mouth out with soap! Secondly, Hinata's personality makes it so she can't swear. Think of her as one of those sickly sweet people who replaces 'damn' with 'darn.' Or instead of dropping the F-bomb, she'd say 'Fudge.'

[b Hinata does not confront people [/b

How many times have you read this? Sakura starts dating Naruto, Hinata storms up to her and slaps her across the face. For one thing, Hinata would not slap Sakura across the face. She would probably run of crying somewhere before she made a life changing decision. She would never act in violence towards anyone unless they attack her first. As much as we wish sometimes that Hinata would smack the smirk off of someone's face, she simply won't.

[b Hinata does not hold grudges [/b

Hinata barely ever gets angry, and when she does, she puts that anger to good use! Remember when she was fighting Neji during the preliminary rounds? She was angry, and she channeled that anger into something productive, and as soon as the event was over, the anger dissipated.

Come on people, Hinata simply doesn't hold grudges. If she did, she would have probably tried to pull an Itachi by now. The girl is just too sweet to do something like that.

[b Hinata does not wish to kill her clan [/b

As much as we all wish this, Hinata doesn't want to kill her clan. Sure her so called family has rejected and humiliated her, but she doesn't want to kill them. Instead she wants to prove herself to them, prove that she can, in fact, be a wonderful leader.

[b Hinata does not 'go emo' [/b

This is one of my biggest pet peeves. Hinata being emo. Making her character somewhat droopy is good, especially when it's an angst/tragedy/whatever story. But Hinata will always try to look on the bright side of things. It's only because of Hinata's low self-confidence and her fear of people judging her that she seems to doubt everything.

[b Hinata does not use her Byakugan for perverted things [/b

Even though I think this is ridiculously funny, it has to be on this list. I love a good crack fic where Hinata uses her Byakugan to peer through someone's clothes to see their unmentionables, but you really have to think to yourself, would Hinata really do that? I think not.

The only way she would do that would be on complete accident. And even then, that would be stretching her character a bit. She'd probably pass out from embarrassment.

[b Hinata does not like bondage [/b

I believe this one speaks for itself.

[b Hinata does not like to be on top [/b

Alright, sometimes, possibly, this might be wrong. If she knew the guy/girl and was sleeping with him/her for a while, then yes, maybe she'd play around and be on top. But come on, Hinata is not a dominatrix. She wouldn't pin someone to the ground and force herself upon them.

…

Unless it's a crackfic and Hinata is completely drunk out of her gourd.

[b Hinata will not willingly get drunk [/b

Hinata will not suddenly say, "I need a drink," and pull out a bottle of sake. Maybe she'll go out drinking with friends and have a few, but not the point where she's unable to function properly. The only time Hinata should ever really be drunk is when friends continue to shovel alcohol down her throat.

Well, there's my rant. I'm sorry if anything on this list pertains to one of your fics, but I'm just pointing out what bothers me, and probably a few other people out there. If you feel the need to flame me, well, do so. I enjoy flames, really, they make me giggle. Any of you who don't hate my guts, feel free to review and give me some more options. I'm thinking about making this a series, with each of the Naruto characters and how not to destroy their personalities.

I'm not trying to stifle anyone's creativity here, alright? Your story is your business, and you can do whatever you want with it. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm merely stating what annoys me. So if you become relentlessly angry with me, it's your own fault.


End file.
